


Pictures

by monstrousnyx



Series: Half Empty or Half Full; Either Way It's Just 1/2 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrousnyx/pseuds/monstrousnyx
Summary: Pictures of stuff for the story, "Half Empty or Half Full; Either Way It's Just 1/2."Pictures up now!Weapon has been updated with my own clean drawing!





	1. Virrex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here You are! Created using the rinmaru Mega Anime Avatar Creator. (Eventually to be updated with my own art.)

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ntiyrk)   



	2. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Your spear, drawn on my tablet. Plus a size comparison!

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cyqznk)   
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2wrkvf4)   



End file.
